ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Universal Studios Japan (updated version)
Universal Studios Japan has to be expanded with new attractions and new replacements and special surprises. Notes *The Land Before Time, South Park, Nickelodeon, and The Simpsons will be added to the park. Attractions New York *The Amazing Adventures of Spiderman *Terminator 2:3-D Hollywood *Shrek's 4-D Adventure *Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic *Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast *Universal Monsters Live Rock and Roll Show *Animation Celebration 3D *Hollywood Dream - The Ride *Space Fantasy: The Ride *The Fantastic World of Hanna-Barbera *The Simpsons Ride (ザ・シンプソンズ・ライド) *Universal Character Zone San Fransisco *Back to the Future: The Ride (バック・トゥ・ザ・フューチャー・ザ・ライド) *Backdraft Jurassic Park *Jurassic Park: The Ride The Great Valley *Cera Topspin and Bump *Great Valley Stampede *Mo's Big Water Ride *The Daredevil Coastersaur *Great Valley Playground Snoopy Studios *Snoopy's Great Race *Peppermint Patty's Stunt Slide *The Flying Snoopy Hello Kitty Fashion *Hello Kitty's Cupcake Dream *Hello Kitty's Ribbon Collection Sesame Street Fun Zone Elmo's Imagination Playland *Elmo's Bubble Bubble *Abby's Magical Party *Moppy's Lucky Dance Party *Big Bird's Big Nest *Grover's Construction Company *Bert and Ernie's Wonder-The Sea Sesame Central Park *Sesame's Big Drive *Big Bird's Climbing Nest *Abby's Magical Tree *Abby's Magical Garden *Water Garden *Cookie Monster Slide *Ernie's Rubber Duckie Race Sesame Street Plaza *Elmo's Little Drive *Big Bird's Top Circus Acme Acres *Road Runner the Desert Speeder *Foghorn Leghorn's Sing-Along Farm *Taz Mania Twister *Elmer Fudd's Smash Attack *Marvin's Space Mission Lagoon *Spongebob's Bikini Bottom *Popeye's Bilge-Rat Barges Water World *Waterworld: A Sea Water Spectacular *Sailing Time With Bugs Bunny Gamezone *Crash Bandicoot: Cortex's Revenge *Pac-Man's Labyrinth *Call of Duty: Captain Price's Crime Patrol Amity Village *Jaws Meetable characters *Woody Woodpecker *Winnie Woodpecker *Fievel *Marilyn Monroe *Charlie Chaplin *Betty Boop *Popeye *Olive Oyl *Shrek *Fiona *Donkey *Puss in Boots *The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie) *Krusty the Clown *Ned Flanders *Moe *Groundskeeper Willie *Principal Skinner *Mrs. Krabappel *Barney Gumble *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Pearl Krabs *Mrs. Puff *Larry the Lobster *Danny Phantom *Timmy Turner *Dora *Boots the Monkey *Littlefoot *Cera *Ducky *Petrie *Spike *Ruby *Chomper *Ali *Stan Marsh *Kyle Broflovski *Eric Cartman *Kenny McCormick *Butters Stotch *Wendy Testaburger *Bebe Stevens *Clyde Donovan *Craig Tucker *Token Black *Mr. Garrison *Mr. Mackey *Chef *Terrance and Phillip *Big Bird *Oscar the Grouch *Snuffy *Grover *Elmo *Zoe *Prairie Dawn *Bert and Ernie *Cookie Monster *Telly Monster *Baby Bear *Rosita *Count von Count *Abby Cadabby *Charlie Brown *Lucy van Pelt *Snoopy *Sally van Pelt *Linus van Plet *Schroeder *Bugs Bunny *Lola Bunny *Daffy Duck *Tina Russo Duck *Porky Pig *Petunia Pig *Speedy Gonzales *Tweety *Sylvester *Foghorn Leghorn *Pepe Le Pew *Marvin the Martian *Scooby Doo *Scrappy Doo *Shaggy *Hello Kitty *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Dr. Neo Cortex *N. Gin *Tiny Tiger *Dingodile *N. Tropy *Polar *Pura *Ripper Roo *N. Oxide *Papu Papu *Pac-Man *Ms. Pac-Man *Captain John Price *Soap MacTavish *Gaz *The Ghosts (Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde) *Cylindria *Spiral Entertainment *Universal Character Dance Time! (daytime show) *Glee Rocks! Trivia *Despite The Simpsons Ride will open at the park, it will not replace Back to the Future: The Ride at this location. Category:Universal Studios parks Category:Theme parks